


Anal Angel

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are sluts, Castiel Watching Porn, Dean Thinks He Should Look Elsewhere, Especially Castiel, Heavenly Orgies, M/M, Orgies, Porn Watching, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“None of these women are my sisters,” Castiel said gravely. </p>
<p>Dean took a peek at the screen Castiel was examining. He snorted. “That’s because you’re watching porn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Angel

“None of these women are my sisters,” Castiel said gravely. 

Dean took a peek at the screen Castiel was examining. He snorted. “That’s because you’re watching porn.” 

Castiel tilted his head and turned the computer screen upside-down. “It says Anal Angel Asian Big Black Cock Cumshot. I don’t understand why humans feel the need to lie about everything.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “This is the fifth porno you’ve watched today. Why don’t you go look on angelsarereal.com or something?” 

“My brothers and sisters are most likely to be found fornicating behind the screen.” He stroked one of the men on the screen and Dean batted his hands away. 

“Gross,” Dean said. 

“It is the truth,” Castiel replied. “Orgies were not uncommon in Heaven. It is only logical to assume that the angels would continue their ‘Heavenly work’ on Earth.” 

“Wait, so you mean- Have you?” 

Castiel leered at him. “You have no idea.”


End file.
